Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 8 & 4 \\ 1 & 9 & 9 \\ 0 & 6 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 1 & 0 \\ 8 & 9 & 6 \\ 4 & 9 & 0\end{array}\right]$